clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Eartheditor9cp/Stuffs For The Win (Eartheditor9cp's Store)
Welcome! Thank you Pixies Secret Agency, and Ballono, for giving me this idea! >v< So, to buy something, you have to earn E 'Tokens, ('E'''dit Tokens), by making edits. Basically, how many edits you have right now are how many tokens you have. This encourages users to to do more edits to earn more tokens to buy more things. If you want an account for Stuffs For The Win, than please ask on my wall. On the order forms, sign your name, the date, and the item/s you are buying, along with the amount of the item/s you want. You will get your purchase/s on your wall. Well, lets begin with the real stuff! (order forms in comments) Miscellaneous Digital watch, (any color), 20 tokens Puffle T- Shirt, 4 tokens Womans Dress, Blue, 10 tokens. Pookie Items (Write the pattern of each item you want on it, if any) (If custom color/ design wanted, please write in your order form) '''Clothes: (any colors) Bibs (3 tokens each) Caps/ Hats (6 tokens each) Boy Pants, available sizes 1-6 10 tokens Boys Shorts, available sizes 1-6 8 tokens Girls Pants, available sizes 1-6 10 tokens Girls shorts, available sizes 1-6 8 tokens Skirts, avaiable sizes 1-6 10 tokens Toys: Rattle- 2 tokens Teething ring- 1 token Toy Train- 5 tokens Ball- 3 tokens Teddy Bear- 6 tokens Doll- 8 tokens Needed Items: Diapers- 5 tokens Baby Bottle- 3 tokens Pacifier- 2 tokens Crib- 50 tokens Bargain Bin Blue Digital Watch- 3 tokens Mens Pants, brown, any size- 4 tokens Orange Belt, womens- 2 tokens Plain White Shirt, childrens, girls- 1 token Electronic Devices (if custom color/ pattern wanted, please add that to your order form and extra 50 tokens are withdrawn from your SFTW Account.) Electronics: CP Phone, 200 tokens. CP MP3 player, 60 tokens. CP Computer, 500 tokens. CP Laptop, 460 tokens. CP Tablet, 100 tokens. CP Gaming System, 90 tokens. Games: (only compatible with CP Gaming System, Laptop, and Computer.) Catch That Puffle- 20 tokens Rocket Penguin- 25 tokens Puffle Race- 10 tokens Care for your Puffle- 7 tokens O'Berry Shooter- 15 tokens AstroPengy: The New Dimension- 35 tokens Puffle Race 2- 12 tokens Herbert Run- 2 tokens A'pplications:' Penguinshop (photo editor)- 4 tokens Penguinbook (social networking app)- 2 tokens Chirp (social networking app)- 3 tokens For the Home Cooking: (if specific size wanted, please write that in your order form. Stainless Steel Frying Pan- 25 tokens Metal Frying Pan- 20 tokens Steel Bowl- 10 tokens Stainless Steel Bowl- 15 tokens Standard knife- 16 tokens Master's knife- 23 tokens Wood Cutting Board- 13 tokens Wood Rolling Pin- 5 tokens Coffee maker- 6 tokens (cooking section is not finished, but you can still buy the listed items so far) Furniture: (if custom furniture is desired, please write it on your order form. If custom color, size or design is wanted, please write on your order form) Bed, single- 150 tokens Bed, queen size- 200 tokens Bed, king size- 250 tokens Wood chair- 50 tokens Office chair- 70 tokens Study chair- 60 tokens Wood desk- 60 tokens Office desk- 80 tokens Study desk- 70 tokens Chest of drawers- 90 tokens Bedside lamp- 50 tokens Bookshelf- 100 tokens Bedside table- 80 tokens (furniture section is not finished, but you can still buy the furniture listed so far) Biggy/ Adult Clothing (clothes come in various colors. If custom color or design or clothing is wanted, please write on your order form.) Dresses: Standard dress- 20 tokens Designer dress- 50 tokens Party Dress- 40 tokens Ballgown- 100 tokens Fancy Dress- 80 tokens Shirts: Penguin Band T- Shirt- 5 tokens T-Shirt with text (write color and the text on it, and image if wanted.)- 10 tokens Plain T-shirt- 2 tokens Plain shirt, mens- 2 tokens Plain shirt, womens- 2 tokens Pants: Skinny jeans, womens- 15 tokens Skinny jeans, mens- 15 tokens Baggy jeans, womens- 15 tokens Baggy jeans, mens- 15 tokens Shorts, womens- 10 tokens Shorts, mens- 10 tokens Capris, womens- 12 tokens Capris, mens- 12 tokens Skirts: Long skirts- 8 tokens Short skirts- 6 tokens Miniskirts- 10 tokens Buisness Skirt- 14 tokens Swimsuits: Bikini- 6 tokens Full swimsuit- 6 tokens 1 piece swimsuit- 5 tokens Order Form Example: Example Username: Eartheditor9cp Date: 20 July, 2014 Item/s: Rainbow Bib with dog pattern, Rainbow Bib with cat pattern, Rainbow Bib with sailor boat pattern. White Cap, womens, 3. Penguin Band T- Shirt, Size M, Blue, 1. Stainless Steel Bowl, 4. Coffee Maker, size 5, 1. Designer dress, pixel pattern, blue and red. Category:Blog posts